


Deku-Theory

by Lord_Adnoros



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Cybernetics, Dead Midoriya Inko, Evil One For All, Fucking Hell the headshots were satisfying, Gen, Izuku Got That Aimbot, Midoriya Izuku Has No Chill, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Adnoros/pseuds/Lord_Adnoros
Summary: Reality is fickle, and many exist. A Hinge-point, A person who's very actions dictate a reality, always exists. Izuku Midoriya, Deku, Is a Hinge-Point. Here, we follow the many realities that ensue from the introduction of new powers, and the many possibilities that come to fruition as a result. (This is a collection of experiments. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ex-1: Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at making a fic, and will probably be more of an outlet for ideas, just so i don't lose them. These may become something more, or may be forgotten to time. anyone who wants to use these, just message and credit me. Or don't. Its just courtesy, and the early ones will take some time to be different from general fics and stuff. Either way, enjoy!

It was an accident, the police ruled after three weeks of investigation. Three weeks of interrogation, anger, depression, and abuse. The whole mess had been foisted upon a fifteen year old kid, pushing him harder than ever before. Three Weeks of Hell.

Looking back, the signs had been obvious that something was wrong. Something that said he was wrong. Off. Any kind of strange thing that was chalked up to a mood, or a bad day, or just being a teenager. Destructive urges, anger, and depressive moods lasting weeks. These lasted for months before his mother noticed. Three weeks before she confronted him. Three weeks of hell.

He hadn’t expected it, hadn’t even noticed these moods. He was too caught up in them for him to notice them following a sort of pattern. Urges, Anger, Depression. A repeating cycle, ending in tragedy. A day, an hour, 2 weeks. An order that would be obvious to a child with enough time. So, she finally forced him to sit down and talk.

It began simply enough, like any conversation. “How was your day?” and “Are you feeling Ok?” Simple enough questions for him to pass, still blurred. Then, they took a turn. “You’ve been acting differently lately.” and “You seem numbed when I talk to you.” She kept pushing, and he felt the blur that had settled start to fade, into clarity. And it Burned. A kind of burn that felt like he had been beamed with sunlight. He started to focus in, and his mother stopped. That was when it all went to hell.

Up to that point, he hadn’t been focused, still numbed by whatever had been there. But now, he could See. His feelings, his anger. All of it had simply been tastes of this exquisite rage, this pure focus. He began to scratch, the first sign that something was wrong. The second sign was him yelling. Screaming at his mother for everything. The ignorance, the Indifference. The pity and false platitudes offered over and over to the poor ‘Quirkless Kid’. It didn’t matter if she had raised him alone, or that she was all he really had. He lashed out, and started raging. 

It all is hyper focused, weeks later. She went to reach out, trying to get him to calm down. And he reached out, to stop her hand, to keep her away, to pull her closer for comfort. Any number of things that could reason him grabbing her that didn’t imply harm, pain, Anything.

He hadn’t known, couldn’t have known, How could he have known? He simply wanted to stop her, he didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t want to hurt anyone.

When his hand closed around her arm, he gripped with all five fingers, and it Manifested. Her arm faded into dust, into nothing more than particles of dust and skin. The dusty rot of his newfound power continued up, turning her shoulder into dust as she cried and he called for paramedics, Doctors, ANYONE who could help his now disintegrating mother. She cried until she slumped, bleeding and rotting from the outside in.

The paramedics arrived when there was little more than a torso and a crying boy, the floor of the apartment turning to dust as he bawled into the carpet. They pulled the police that had followed, as was usual with these kinds of injuries, to arrest the boy, Quirk suppressors cuffing his power use, and stopping his rampant power usage. His emotions fell, and he finally collapsed.

3 Weeks later, Izuku Midoriya, The quirkless boy who killed his mother, was finally considered free, had lost his mother, and had nothing left. That was when it all really changed.


	2. Ex-2: Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya accepted One For All. But he didn't want this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Got a decent response? Didn't really expect that. This was just kinda inspired by a fear of mine. Also, a bit lighter than last time. Enjoy!

What is your worst fear?

A simple enough question for most to answer. A loved one dying. A deadly disease. A scary individual finding you. Small spaces or crowds. Y’know, the kind of question that doesn’t really take that long to answer.

Once, I would have told you it was my mother dying. Now, it’s so much  _ Worse. _ In all my life, I never thought I would feel like this. Begging for death, only for nothing to come my way. No peace, no sanctuary. Only Imprisonment.

It all started that day, the day I saved Bakugou. It started this hell, whether I would realize it or not. I did a good deed, and my hero came to offer me power that he felt I was worthy of. End of story.

I Was SUCH A DAMN FOOL!

10 months of training, to hold this extraordinary power. To become the hero I had dreamed of becoming. I had no reason to be suspicious, why would I be? It was All-Might, the hero I had worshipped. How could I have known he was as trapped as me. As soon as I used that first inkling of power, He took over. Ripped my mind from control. Used my damn body as a PUPPET! I had to watch as he played them, ALL OF THEM! 

How many times did I shout, did I SCREAM at them that this thing, this bastard In my body WASN’T ME. THAT THEY WERE BEING LIED TO, PLAYED! It was no use.

My only choice was to watch as he stole my life, and ripped my choice away from me. 

It became obvious that anyone who held this horrible power was trapped, Imprisoned by The First. The shades, Small inklings of former wielders, all said the same. They were trapped, and died with him in control. Even Yagi, My mentor, was hoping for death. Hoping for a release from this hell. If it hadn’t been for All For One, Maybe we wouldn’t have been freed.

It came first when Aizawa-sensei stopped the Quirk. I would rush to freedom, and beg him to watch me. He would, blinked, and I would be trapped, The First none the wiser. Freedom came, truly, from Shigaraki. He had felt something off about me. And had Kidnapped me and Bakugou. He had a pair of Quirk-suppression handcuffs, and if it hadn’t been for that, I would have stayed that way. He broke me of The Firsts hold, and I broke free of The First the simplest way I knew how. All For One.

He wanted One For All, and I gave it to him. He finally freed me. But the shades are still here, as is the stockpile. The First is gone, but I remain. The 9th is here to stay, and I will free us all. One for All, Dies with me.


	3. Ex-3: Silverhand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was jamming to a song off the Cyberpunk 2077 Soundtrack, and thought this might be an interesting idea. I'm thinking of an actual story for this one, so give me some feedback if ya like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this is linked here by the way. (:  
> https://youtu.be/P4bKZT_Eg4A

“Another.”

“Sir, I think you’ve had en-” The Bartender, a man shrouded in purple smoke and mist began saying, before he was cut off by the one drinking.

“I said another, and I Fucking meant it, I’ve got the eddies.” The Customer slurred, Having tossed back near the whole bottle by that point.

“Really Izuku, I must insist you at least slow down. Just because you CAN handle it doesn’t mean you should!” The Bartender chastised, frustrated with his customers stubbornness.

“Fine, ya fuckin’ killjoy. I’m gonna go smoke outside, i’ll be back in a few. Ya better be good to serve me then Kuro, I ain’t had a good day.” Izuku spat, frustrated and just wanting a smoke and a strong drink. He’d only had…. not enough. Not for him. He walked to the front door, passing by a scarred man and his winged…. Whatever they were. He didn’t fuckin’ know.

He pushed the door open with his left arm, nearly throwing it wide open because he miscalculated. Maybe he was a little wasted. Not like he gave a shit. He stumbled out into the Kamino night, breathing in the smog filled air as he pulled out his cigs. He lit one up, and took a drag of the Nicotine, feeling like he'd just received a gift from god. He hadn’t had any cigs for the last few days, and this was fucking lucky. They were just really hard to find anymore, and really fucking pricy. Taking a long drag from his cig, he noticed three suits standing to his left. They were staring at him, and it was getting on his nerves.

“THE FUCK YOU LOOKIN’ AT! Fuckin rats.” He yelled, muttering the last bit. They began stepping forward, one pulling his sleeves up to reveal an arm pockmarked with openings and gauges, likely a piece of tech Arasaka was gearing their suits up with. The other pulled out a Katana, likely to snap if he hit it right, likely to slice him in half if he got hit the wrong way.

“荒坂様からご臨席をお願いいたしました。 あなたは私たちと一緒に来るか、結果に苦しむでしょう。” The First one, the only one unarmed, began.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? My translation module wasn’t on.” Izuku began, walking slowly towards them.

“I said th-” The frontmost suit began, before his head splattered the other two in brain matter and blood, His headless corpse falling to the ground. Izuku held his gun in one hand, the heavy caliber pistol nearly recoilless in his metal hand while he took one last drag of his cigarette, before dropping it and putting it out on the ground.

“Sorry, but I could give less of a fuck what Saburo Arasaka wants. You two are going back to him in body bags.” Izuku said, before disappearing from sight.

The remaining two suits began panicking, before the Enhanced one started choking. Suit 3 looked as his teammate, the one with teched arms, had a bloody fist pulled out of his chest, its owner still nearly invisible. The only evidence was the bloody fist, still clenched, dripping bits of his partners thoracic cavity onto the floor. Suit 3 tried to turn tail and run, his training be damned, before his foot was blown off by a high caliber round. He fell to the ground. As he hit it, he had his head jerked up.

Izuku stomped on the suit's arm, shattering nearly his entire forearm, and making him drop the Katana still clenched in his grip. The suit was gripped by the head, and jerked towards Izuku as a small Jack was pulled out of his palm. The Jack was shoved into the suits head, and a message was sent straight to Arasaka Headquarters. As Izuku turned away from the scarred suit, he heard a rustle. Izuku turned, and blew the suits head open, the brain matter spattering the pavement in an instant. The gun the suit was reaching for slipping out of his Jacket.

Izuku walked back into the bar, and sat back onto his stool.

“So, can I have my goddamn drink now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Give me some feedback on how I could make this better. I'm considering giving this a real story, at least, and not just this little Vignette. I've been on a bit of a cyberpunk kick, and Keanu Midoriya sounded sick in my head.
> 
> Also, for Translations sake, I used an online translator, so feel free to correct it, but The site I used translated that from "Lord Arasaka has requested your presence. You will come with us, or suffer the consequences."   
> So Yeah.


End file.
